rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Inanis
“The only meaning anything has is what we think it has, when it reality, there is none. Truly, there is nothing in existence that has any meaning whatsoever. Not even existence itself.”-Inanis. Inanis is a Nativus and the master of the Void element. He is a nihilist and is as empty as the void itself. Appearance Inanis is a tall man of medium build with grey skin and smooth black hair. He wears a pitch-black trench coat with black pants, gloves and boots, and his eyes have black scleras with small white ‘x’s for pupils. He constantly wears an expression that is completely devoid of emotion. His core is a dark grey color with a thick black outline and has a small black hole inside it. Personality Upon first glance, Inanis is cold, calculating and completely apathetic. He cares not for anyone and anything and, as a nihilist, views everything that exists as “meaningless”, a word which he throws around a lot. He is also a bit verbose and often speaks in a calm yet cold and emotionless tone. He is a very rational, logical and impartial thinker and has been known to act condescending towards those who are more emotionally driven and those who are negatively interacting with him in some form. He is also rude, blunt and seemingly even heartless at times, holding no empathy or remorse towards whoever he has verbally damaged afterwards. He is also *incredibly* stoic, hardly been fazed by anything no matter how severe it may be and never swayed with personal feelings. He often refuses to perform certain actions due to them being “meaningless” or “pointless”, and also questions certain actions done by others for the same reasons. Inanis has zero qualms with killing or using people - even to the point where he questions why anyone would be against it - and holds no regard for their lives and safety. However this does not mean he will go around killing people because he can, but more likely in a self-defense type of situation or in a duel of sorts. In battle, he will often refrain from using his full power in order to make the fight last longer so it will not be boring, but when he gets bored of the fight anyway or does not wish to fight any longer, he will in fact use his full power to bring it to a quick and sudden end. He is also manipulative and is easily capable of faking emotions, but often chooses not to unless the situation calls for it. As mentioned above, he is a complete nihilist, convinced that everything is subjective, without meaning, and that all actions are all for naught, as everything will end eventually. He is extremely stubborn to change his mind and will maintain his beliefs no matter what. Despite no point in existence itself, he does not simply go around erasing everyone and everything in sight for reasons he never elaborates on. In reality, however, due to being the Nativus of the Void element, Inanis is entirely incapable of feeling emotions such as anger, fear, remorse, empathy, sadness, joy, envy, etc. He does not desire to feel emotions as he views them as meaningless and an “interference in thinking“, even questioning why anyone would want to have such a thing and how it is “unnatural” to not possess them. He also sees no need for close friendships and never sees anyone as friends, simply “associates”. When confronted about his beliefs of emotions and feelings being unnecessary, he will simply hand-wave those arguments as simply being a product of humans having emotions rather than them being based on any impartial or logical thought. Powers & Abilities As the Nativus of Oblivion, Inanis has control over nothingness and nonexistence. His most primary ability is Erasure, being able to instantly erase anything from existence - from metaphysical forces to subatomic particles - and restore them at will all with a mere thought. He can also nullify anything he desires, which he mainly uses to render himself immune to the attacks of whatever enemy he is facing, disable gravity, negate the powers of others, etc. He can also control neverness, and with it cause things to have never happened or *will* never happen. He also has a few other abilities, such as imperceptibility, intangibility, tracking/detection evasion, levitation/flight, pain suppression and is entirely independent of needs such as food, water, air, sleep, etc. He is also immune to having his powers be affected in any way, such as having his powers erased, bypassed, nullified, altered, stolen or weakened. He is also capable of creating invisible constructs that cannot be detected, interacted with by others (although the constructs can still touch targets and whatnot) or revealed through any means and can create pocket dimensions which have absolutely nothing in them, meaning they are just voids. His second major ability however is the creation, control and manipulation of something known as ‘Void Energy’, which resembles pitch-black energy (sometimes) that emits a low humming noise. Void Energy has the same erasure and nullification abilities as Inanis himself and can even be used to distort spacetime, such as allowing Inanis to form rifts, portals and black holes of various sizes from Void Energy and even use it to teleport himself and others. Void Energy can also be used to lift and move objects in a manner very similar to telekinesis. Despite being named ‘Void Energy’, that is actually a misnomer, as the ‘energy’ is in fact not composed of any particles whatsoever and cannot be detected in any way. In fact, Void Energy is not composed of anything at all. He has no elemental weakness, due to the fact that all other elements are weak to Void. He’s also completely unaffected by space-time attacks and he himself cannot be erased from existence. Trivia * He is one of the few Nativus who is male and not named after a deity. * Inanis is Latin for “empty”....at least, I think. * He is asexual...you know, not being able to feel love and all. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Legendverse Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Nativus Category:Pantheon Characters Category:New World Inhabitants Category:Neutral